


Ошибка молодости

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [16]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019





	Ошибка молодости

Нитка путалась под пальцами. Рукия осторожно продернула ее через тонкий шелк. Получалось красиво, но каждый стежок стоил Рукии немалого труда и еще большего терпения. Половина цветка земляники уже красовалась на фате. Про себя Рукия вздохнула, всматриваясь в подлинник, и подумала, что ей еще повезло. А вот если бы Иноэ любила, скажем, орхидеи…  
Иноэ, Иноэ.  
Подруга.  
Рукия давно запретила себе думать о ней иначе.  
Теперь, когда Рукия замужем, она имеет право вспоминать о прошлом лишь как об ошибке молодости. А еще лучше — не вспоминать вовсе.

…Тогда Рукия попросила капитана Укитаке открыть полигон для того, чтобы они с Иноэ Орихиме могли тренироваться. Время было неспокойное — все понимали, что вот-вот грянет война с арранкарами. Урахара настаивал, что Иноэ следует вообще держаться подальше от боевых действий, но как же можно было бросить товарищей? И они тренировались целые дни напролет.  
— Хадо номер сорок четыре! — залп синего пламени врывался в воздух, и Орихиме успевала воскликнуть: — Сантэй кисшюн! — золотистый треугольник барьера вставал на пути, синее пламя разливалось по нему, уходя в землю, а Рукия, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством Орихиме, ловко била клинком по ее барьеру…  
Было весело.  
Казалось, любые подвиги им по плечу.  
Барьер шел трещинами, но мгновенно восстанавливался, Орихиме хмурилась, но не сдавалась, а Рукия не отступала, вспоминая все новые и новые заклинания, и наконец Орихиме обрушивала на нее Цубаки — свою единственную атакующую технику. В такие моменты самым трудным для Рукии было не уничтожить Цубаки, и она закрывалась от него барьером, выкрикнув: «Данку!» Обе понимали, что атака у Орихиме слабовата, и ей нужно делать упор на защитные и целительские техники…  
Что же произошло с ними тогда? Ах да, Цубаки все-таки прорвался сквозь бакудо Рукии и полоснул ее по руке. И, конечно, Орихиме немедленно отбросила всякие мысли о тренировке и побежала к Рукии, пискнув «Кучики-сан, ты в порядке?»  
Ох уж эти современные выражения, почерпнутые из кино…  
Рукия была «в порядке», но Орихиме наотрез отказывалась отстать от нее и продолжать тренироваться, не залечив царапину. Ее феи растянули золотистое сияние Сотен Кисшюн над раненым предплечьем. Рыжеватые волосы Орихиме, золотясь в солнечном свете, коснулись плеча Рукии, дыхание обдало ее лицо, упругая грудь — предмет зависти всех одноклассниц — колыхнулась прямо перед глазами…  
Кто из них первой потянулся губами к губам? Наверное, Орихиме: Рукия все еще жила мерками прошлых лет, по которым поцелуй считался верхом неприличия.  
Кто из них первой потянулся обнять? Может быть, и Рукия…  
Потом она то и дело вспоминала их первый раз. Неожиданно отяжелевшее дыхание и приоткрытые губы, и кончик языка, соприкоснувшийся с языком, и отвердевшие соски, и почти обнаженные бедра, едва прикрытые школьной юбчонкой, покрывшиеся внезапной испариной…   
Такая юная.  
Такая отважная.  
Такая беззащитная.  
А потом они сидели в офуро — вдвоем в одном фуро, и горячая вода пахла солью и цветочными лепестками, и Рукия гладила грудь Орихиме, и наклонялась, чтобы поцеловать ее и обвести кончиком языка соски, и слышала, как она тихо вздыхает и шепчет: «Если бы я родилась пять раз, я бы влюбилась все пять раз в одного человека…» Рукия не спрашивала, в кого. Она поднимала голову, и Орихиме прижималась губами к ее губам, жадно забирая их в рот, словно пыталась напиться их близостью. Ноги их переплетались, и Рукия ласково вела своим бедром по внутренней стороне ее бедра. А потом ее рука легла между ног Орихиме, мягко перебирая золотистые кудряшки там, внизу …  
Рукия усмехнулась, вспоминая, как они растирали друг друга полотенцами после офуро — светлая кожа Орихиме разгорелась и зарозовела от прикосновения жесткой ткани. И как она, Рукия, положила Орихиме голову в колени и прикоснулась губами там, где манили обильно увлажнившиеся лепестки кожи. «Нет, нет, ну что ты, Кучики-сан… — выдохнула Орихиме, — ой, не надо…» Она стеснялась. Просто стеснялась. Рукия не стала настаивать, понимая ее замешательство, — вместо этого поднялась с колен и налила им горячего черного чаю.  
В самом деле — какое же офуро без чая?  
У них были еще тренировки. И офуро. Орихиме скоро перестала смущаться и охотно подставляла Рукии разгоряченное тело, и сама ласкала ее — еще не слишком умело, зато бесконечно нежно… И Рукии казалось, что так будет всегда. Умом она понимала, что война с Айзеном вот-вот начнется, что ее работа шинигами и без Айзена легко может закончиться в любой момент — гибелью или увечьем, в конце концов, что Иноэ живая, и жить ей нужно с живыми…  
Наверное, это и была главная ошибка ее молодости — связаться с живой девушкой.  
А может быть, их главной, одной на двоих, ошибкой было расставание?

Рукия закончила вышивать последний цветок. Любимые цветы Иноэ Орихиме — цветы земляники — покрывали фату. «По-моему, отличный подарок для лучшей подруги», — подумала Рукия. Когда ты шинигами, а твоя лучшая подруга — живая женщина, для подарка есть не так уж много вариантов.  
…Цветы, белые, как ее тело, с золотыми, как ее волосы, сердцевинами.  
Ягоды, алые, как ее губы и возбужденные соски…  
Интересно, вспоминает ли Иноэ об ошибках молодости? Рукия вздохнула и решительно выбросила вздор из головы. Теперь они обе — замужние дамы, и у каждой своя жизнь: у Рукии — в Обществе Душ, у Орихиме — в Мире Живых. Да и стоит ли бередить давно зажившие раны и отравлять хорошую дружбу никчемными воспоминаниями? И Рукия аккуратно сложила свадебный подарок для Иноэ в красивую, специально для такого случая расписанную шкатулку.


End file.
